Recurrence (Sequel of What am I to you?)
by DaebakKaeb
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Chanyeol yang merupakan potret kita semua sebagai manusia: makhluk yang tak luput dari penyesalan. Kesalahanya di masa lalu pada Baekhyun membekaskan trauma besar dalam dirinya: apakah dia akan mengecewakan orang terdekatnya lagi di masa depan?WARNING!CHANBAEK!SLIGHT HUNHAN!GS FOR UKE!DLDR!RNR!


**Recurrence.**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T 

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik Dae, cast milik tuhan dan SM Ent.

DON'T COPAS!

Summary : Ini kisah tentang Chanyeol yang merupakan potret kita semua sebagai manusia: makhluk yang tak luput dari penyesalan. Kesalahanya di masa lalu pada Baekhyun membekaskan trauma besar dalam dirinya: apakah dia akan mengecewakan orang terdekatnya lagi di masa depan?

**WARNING! GS! GENDERSWITCH! ONESHOT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! REVIEW PLEASE! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary gagal**

**Note : Dae newbie di sini, jadi maaf kalau alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, typos everywhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan tapi pasti, foto tersebut berubah menjadi abu. Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika foto yang dibakarnya lima menit yang lalu berubah menjadi tak bermakna. Foto yang tadinya menyimpan memori-memori bersama Dia. Mengandung sejuta makna bagi mereka berdua. Pemuda yang tingginya menyerupai Namsan Tower tersebut menyeruput kopi yang sudah mulai dingin. Sambil menerawang keluar jendela, sempat terlintas di benaknya,

"Bagaimana kalau kita bisa mengubah apa yang pernah kita lakukan dulu, yang kita sesali sekarang?"

penyesalan.

Satu-satunya halangan bagi Chanyeol untuk maju ke depan. Kesalahannya di masa lalu pada Baekhyun membekaskan sebuah trauma besar dalam dirinya: apakah dia akan mengecewakan orang terdekatnya lagi di masa depan nanti?

Kita semua punya satu hal, suatu kejadian, atau mungkin seseorang yang ingin kita datangi di masa lalu. Bagaimana kalau kita bisa kembali ke titik itu? Ke masa itu? Dan memperbaiki apa yang sudah kita rusak dulu.

Apa mungkin?

Apa kita bisa balikin segala sesuatu dan membenarkan semuanya supaya kembali lagi ke jalur yang benar?

_Kalau bisa, aku ingin kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Mengulang semuanya dari awal. Memperbaiki apa yang sudah aku rusak._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap mukanya kasar, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Pemuda bersurai merah itu lalu tertawa. Menertawai hidupnya yang suram.

Kesalahan di masa lalu itu sekarang berubah menjadi penyesalan yang selalu Chanyeol bawa kemana-mana. Itu menjadi sebuah beban.

_Kalau aku bisa kembali lagi, aku yakin, aku yakin bisa mengembalikan semuanya ke jalan yang benar._

_**-Recurrence-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penyesalan itu mengerikan.

Dimulai dari dendam. Lalu berubah menjadi amarah. Meledak! Jika sudah reda, jadilah rasa bersalah. Kemudian lahirlah penyesalan itu.

Semakin lama semakin besar. Hingga asal mulanya penyesalan itu sendiri tidak lagi kita ketahui. Akhirnya kita marah, sama siapa saja. Sama apa saja. Yang penting kita marah.

"_keluar Baek."_

"_Tapi yeol—"_

"_BYUN BAEKHYUN KELUAR!"_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Seandainya dia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tinggal. Seandainya dia bisa memaafkan kesalahan Baekhyun. Seandainya waktu bisa terulang lagi.

Chanyeol segera membuka matanya ketika dia merasakan benda bergetar di saku celananya. Dengan malas Chanyeol menjawab panggilan dari teman SMA nya, Oh Sehun.

"Yeoboseo? Ne, kau sudah sampai Sehun-ah?! YA! Tungu aku! Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai."

Chanyeol segera memakai jaketnya, mengambil kunci motor di atas nakas, lalu berangkat ke tempat Oh Sehun berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di Café DoSoo, Chanyeol kembali menyesali perbuatanya di masa lalu.

_Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya kehilangan kontrol? Kenapa aku mudah sekali marah pada saat itu?_

Padahal Chanyeol terkenal sebagai Happy Virus. Sekarang Chanyeol lebih sering menyendiri, melamun, dan tidak pernah tersenyum.

_Kalau aku bisa kembali ke masa kita pertama bertemu, aku tahu pasti apa yang akan aku katakan._

_**Flashback**_

"_Umm..Annyeong, Chanyeol kan? Aku sepupunya Sehun, Baekhyun. Ini ada titipan dari Sehun."_

_Baekhyun menyerahkan amplop yang Sehun titipkan padanya._

_Chanyeol sedang mengamati Namsan Tower di depannya, menoleh ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun._

"_Ah, Sehun tidak bisa datang?" Chanyeol segera mengambil amplop yang diserahkan Baekhyun._

"_Sehun sedang sakit, tapi tenang saja Luhan Eonnie sedang merawatnya, Ah~ sudah jam segini! Aku pulang duluan yah, annyeong Chanyeol-ah!"_

"_Ne, terima kasih Baekhyun." Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Pandangannya menatap lurus kepada amlop coklat yang Sehun berikan padanya. Pemuda itu Nampak memikirkan sesuatu._

_Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arah kerumunan._

"_YA! Baekhyun! Tunggu!"_

_Gadis bersurai pirang itu menoleh ketika dia merasa sakit pada pergelangan tangannya._

"_Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Sakit! Tidak perlu menarik tanganku!"_

_Chanyeol segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun. "Mianhae Baek. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Chanyeol memasang ekspresi khawatirnya._

"_Ani, gwenchana. Ada apa Chanyeol-ah samapai mengejarku segala?" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Cengkraman Chanyeol ternyata sangat keras._

_Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun cukup lama, sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar lalu membuka mulutnya,_

"_Maaf Baek, sekarang aku tidak akan mengacaukan semuanya lagi."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, gwenchana?"

Luhan yang sudah duduk di hadapanya terus memanggil nama Chanyeol. Gadis china itu mengira Chanyeol kerasukan karena, dari tadi Chanyeol hanya melamun.

"YA!"

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar ketika Luhan teriak tepat di telinganya. "YA! Perlukah kau berteriak?!"

"Hehe mianhae habisnya aku kira kamu kerasukan Yeol."

"Gwenchana noona, ah bagaimana? Kalian suka tempatnya?"

Pasangan HunHan tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Bagus kok Yeol, aku suka. Iya kan Sehun?"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Luhan lalu menyikutnya, "Iya kan Oh Sehun?" dengan tekanan di beberapa kata. Sehun tersentak lalu segera menoleh kea rah Luhan.

"Hah? Ah, ohh—iya bagus kok hyung! Hyung memang yang terbaik!" Chanyeol tertawa karena sikap Sehun. Suami takut istri rupanya.

"Yeol, bolehkan aku pilih spot nya?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Silahkan, lagipula ini Pre Wedding kalian noona."

"Yay! Kajja Sehun!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kepada pasangan HunHan yang sangat mesra itu. Akhirnya, Chanyeol ditinggal sendiri, bersama segelas lemon tea yang belum diaduk. Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol menghela nafas. Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak bisa melepas yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yeol palli~! Antrianya nanti panjang." Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol bersemangat. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tingkah laku pacarnya yang imut ini._

_Cup~_

"_Y-ya! Yeol! Jangan disini…." Pipi Baekhyun merona dibuatnya._

"_hmmm..? Wae chagi?" Tawa Chanyeol meledak ketika pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah._

"_YA! Disini banyak orang…" bisik Baekhyun. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Merah sekali._

"_Hahaha aku hanya ingin bercanda denganmu Baekkie. Kajja, katanya kau ingin es krim stroberi?" Giliran Chanyeol yang menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun._

"_Yeol, kau tidak akan memesan?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari membayar kepada penjaga took._

"_Ani, aku tidak suka es—"_

_Perkataan Chanyeol dipotong ketika Baekhyun menyodorkan es krim stroberinya, sukses membuat mulut Chanyeol penuh. Dan kedinginan._

"_Apha yangh khau lakhukahn Baekh?!"_

_Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun tetapi terlihat lucu karena dia berusaha menahan dinginya es krim._

"_Ani Dobi~ coba saja, lagian enak bukan? Memangnya siapa yang tidak suka es krim?"_

_Chanyeol dengan susah payah menelan es krim yang menurutnya terlalu manis._

"_Ah kau benar Baek, ini memang enak."_

"_Benar kan! Makanya dengarkan perkataan kekasihmu yang cantik ini!" Baekhyun mengerling nakal sambil memakan es krimnya._

_Chanyeol dibuatnya tertawa sekali lagi! Mereka berdua memang cocok._

"_Baekkie…"_

"_Hmmm?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam, dia masih sibuk melahap es krim stroberinya._

"_Pernah tidak, kamu ingin kembali ke suatu masa? Lalu mengulang semuanya dari awal?"_

_Baekhyun yang sedang melahap es krim stroberinya menoleh. Cewek itu lalu menatap Chanyeol aneh._

"_Maksudnya Yeol?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun._

"_Umm yah, jadi kamu kembali ke suatu masa, lalu membenarkan keadaan, yang bisa mengubah hidupmu selamanya."_

_Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol penuh Tanya, lalu tertawa. "Maksdunya?"_

_Chanyeol menghela nafas. Percuma dijelaskan berkali-kali, Baekhyun tetap tidak akan mengerti._

"_Ani lupakan saja—ah Baek! Es krimnya tumpah!"_

"_Ahh eottokhe?! Ah Yeol sih!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk lalu menghela nafas. Dia membuka kacamata yang setia bertengger di wajahnya. Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga apartmentnya—lebih tepatnya apartment Sehun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol heran, kenapa Sehun tidak tinggal bersama Luhan saja? Sehun sebenarnya tinggal bersama Chanyeol di apartment dekat universitasnya dulu. Ketika di Tanya, Sehun hanya menjawab dengan cengiran bodohnya,

"Aku malas. Lagian aku tidak punya uang Hyung."

Tentu saja Chanyeol yang membiayai apartment mereka.

Bocah albino sialan.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak turun, Sehun menaiki tangga sehingga mereka berpapasan.

"Yoyoyo~ Hyung mau kemana?"

"Ah, Sehun-ah, aku mau pergi sebentar."

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepala. Ketika Sehun membuka pintu apartment dia berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh,

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sehun, bocah albino itu tampak kesal.

"Hyung, Baekhyun yah?"

Chanyeol langsung berhenti. Dia menoleh kearah Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun menghela nafas lalu menuruni tangga apartment, membuka tasnya lalu menyodorkan selembar foto.

"Ini foto sebaiknya untuk hyung saja."

Chanyeol melongo. Dia menerima foto itu dengan malas. "YA! Albino! Apa ini?"

Sehun mendelik lalu menaiki tangga apartment, ketika dia sampai di depan pintu, Sehun menoleh lalu berkata,

"Sebaiknya, Hyung tidak usah pergi deh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan foto pemberian Sehun tempo hari, dia membuka foto itu lalu terkejut.

Foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis dan Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Foto saat mereka sedang merayakan empat bulan bersama.

Chanyeol menatap foto itu cukup lama. Dia menghela nafas. Mungkin menghela nafas sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur lalu menggambil asbak yang ada di atas meja, lalu membakar foto itu. Pandanganya kosong.

Chanyeol meminum kopi bekas tadi pagi yang sudah dingin. Setidaknya kopi ini dapat membantunya untuk melepaskan rasa lelah.

Sambil menyeruput kopinya, Chanyeol menerawang keluar jendela. Sempat terlintas di benaknya,

"Bagaimana kalau kita bisa mengubah apa yang pernah kita lakukan dulu, yang kita sesali sekarang?"

Kita semua punya satu hal, suatu kejadian, atau mungkin seseorang yang ingin kita datangi lagi di masa lalu. Bagaimana kalau kita bisa kembali ke titik itu? Ke masa itu? Dan memperbaiki apa yang sudah kita rusak dulu.

Apa mungkin?

Apa kita bisa balikin segala sesuatu dan membenarkan semuanya supaya balik lagi ke jalur yang benar?

Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak.

Semuanya memang tidak akan bisa diulang.

Tapi, harus ada saatnya dimana kita melupakan semuanya.

Menutup pintu kesalahan kita.

Saatnya melupakan semuanya.

Daripada memperhatikan masa lalu yang sudah diukir, berusahalah melukis masa depan.

Dari pribadi yang dipenuhi ketakutan jadi seseorang yang berani menyongsong yang ada di hadapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie?"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat gadis bersurai hitam, memakai dress selutut berwarna biru muda. Tak lupa sepatu yang berwarna senada.

Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Kyungsoo?"

FIN.

**Haihai! **

**Dae kembali dengan sequel 'What am I to you?'**

**Dae minta maaf soalnya banyak banget typo dan alurnya ga menarik.**

**Maaf soalnya Dae nulisnya malem-malem sih. **

**MUNGKIN DAE SUDAH LELAH.**

**Lupakan.**

**Semoga suka sama ff ini. Review please~!**

**Terima kasih untuk takaiyaki dan Natsuko Kazumi, udah ngebenerin typo Dae hehe mian yah. **

**Sekali lagi, tolong tinggalkan jejak!**

**Terima Kasih!**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
